An Angel Should Never Touch Ground
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Aleister loves his cousin more than anything. But he finds his own vices getting in the way of their relationship. Allie-centric drabble. AleisterxAlois AKA Trancycest. In response to He's Not A Robin.


**A/N: so my girlfriend wrote me a Trancycest fic for our two month anniversary so I decided to write a response fic! :D Go and read the original! It's called "He's Not a Robin." :3**

**So this is an Allie-centric drabble-thing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters, this pairing would be canon.**

**WARNING: Mentions of violence, blood, and rape. Basically….just Aleister.**

Aleister laid in his bed, his little cousin snuggled up close in his arms. They had spent a night together as usual, full of sweet name calling and passion. Alois was happy. Aleister was happy. But for some reason, he couldn't sleep. He kept staring up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

He had too much on his mind, too much to worry about. He missed yet another auction tonight to spend it with Alois, who still didn't know anything about his secret, underground business. He knew consequences would arise with his colleagues and customers who were waiting to get their precious prizes tonight. He knew he'd lose them, he'd lose the money, he'd be stuck with those women…was one night with this boy honestly worth it?

He'd been thinking of those women all night. How they must be dealing, staying cooped up in their cages all night with no one to play with them. They must've missed him _dearly_. He wanted to sneak out of bed right now to pay them a visit. He had to admit, he missed them as well. While making love with his little sparrow was enjoyable, nothing beat the rush of his special playtime with his robins. The way they would shriek, it sent shivers down his spine. The way he would stain their bodies with that pretty red….How he loved to see a woman's beauty, inside and out.

The more he thought of it, the more eager he became to take a trip to the dungeons below. How wonderful would that be, a night with his sparrow and the early hours of the morning with his precious robins? He sat himself up in bed, about to climb out, but he felt something stop him. What was that? What sort of sick feeling was it? It was something he hadn't felt in years….

Guilt.

He looked down at the sleeping earl next to him, how peaceful he looked, how….happy. Alois truly adored his older cousin, Aleister could see it in the way he looked at him. Such lively, bright eyes…He hadn't seen those eyes when they first met. But now they were there, sparkling up at him beautifully. Alois trusted him…he idolized him. Aleister could do no wrong in Alois' eyes.

And here he was, about to go and betray him, violating women, imprisoning them, slicing open to see that pretty red….Alois would be heartbroken and disgusted.

He didn't want his cousin to be afraid of him. He didn't want to be another monster to him. The boy had enough of those demons in his life. He didn't need another. With a deep sigh, he slipped backing into the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding his sleeping figure close.

Alois was beautiful….even as beautiful as a woman, like one of his robins. His pure, fair skin and luscious golden-spun hair….the crystal blue of his eyes that shone with emotion…his toned chest and his pouting, pink lips….Everything Aleister could've asked for in a little robin.

It had been hard for him their first time. He saw the boy's beauty and wanted to tear it apart. He wanted to demolish it bit by bit….marking and bruising the soft, creamy skin…those beautiful red marks appearing down his back and thighs…that beautiful body stained in crimson…

But he had to remember that this wasn't his robin, it was his dear cousin, his little sparrow, his delicate butterfly. The precious little angel he vowed to protect from monsters like him. Alois was fragile and he knew it. The poor boy had been through so much.

He was so afraid that he would end up harming the boy. That his sick, twisted, sadistic tendencies would appear, that he would lose control like he always did. He was afraid of Alois hating him, of scaring him, of scarring him either farther.

He loved the boy like a brother…like a little lover even. He was so precious and shattered…He was special. There was something about this boy that screamed out for attention, that drew Aleister to him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he felt so attached to him, like this was his destiny.

He looked down at the boy once more, running his fingers through the soft hair. He truly cared for this boy. He never cared for anyone before. And no one ever cared for him. No one but this little lost boy. It was as if they were meant for each other. Like Alois was placed on this earth just for Aleister, and vice versa.

His hand cupped the boy's cheek, still a light pink from all the heat he had experience only hours before. He was still cautious, afraid of how their relationship would progress in the future, but for now there was nothing he could do. For now, he would cherish his moments with the young earl, he would adore every second. He would never use him, he would never betray him, he would protect him just as he promised.

He'd do it all for his little sparrow.

He'd do anything.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead, smiling and stroking his cheek. "You're going to be the death of me, Alois Trancy….and I can't say I'm upset about that…" Now his kisses trailed down his cheeks and jaw, onto his soft lips. "I love you, sparrow… you are mine and I am yours…there's no need to be frightened tonight. I'll ward off the nightmares….no one can harm you when I am around…"

He slowly closed his own eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. "My precious butterfly…"

**A/N: Tada! **

**GOD I LOVE THEM SO MUCH**

**Reviews?**


End file.
